oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Bandit Camp (Kharidian Desert)
Quarry |east = Desert Mining Camp }} The Bandit Camp is a town located in the Kharidian Desert. The fastest way to get there is by using a Bandit camp teleport. A different way to get there is to get a carpet ride from the Shantay Pass to the Bedabin Camp and then run directly south. History During the first and Second age, a big part of Gielinor was ruled by the god Zaros. The second age ended when many of the Mahjarrat, with some other creatures, led by Zamorak, rebelled against their god. After a long fight, Zamorak impaled Zaros with the Staff of Armadyl and stole his godly powers. Zamorak was banned from Gielinor, but later returned as a god. This ignited the cataclysmic God wars. During these wars, the few Zarosians who had stayed true to their god were often harassed by others. Many of Zaros's towns were overrun, like the mighty city of Senntisten, and many of the former god's followers were killed. However, some managed to stay alive and fled to the Kharidian desert. There, their descendants now live as outlaws in the bandit camp, still very loyal to their fallen god. Notable Features The Bandit Camp is the only known source of Bandit's brew, an ale that will temporarily boost a player's Thieving level by 1. However, it costs 650gp, and hence it might be more expeditious to use Sq'irk juice instead. The town is also home to a simple General store which is used to "bank" for Bandit killers (sell noted food and buy back food unnoted). The shopkeeper there is simply called Bandit shopkeeper. This place isn't drying, which means that players do not require any water to wander around. As of yet, this town has few unique facets. It is used in the Desert Treasure Quest: there are two main areas used in town which are part of the Quest. *'The Mirrors' Just south of the town is a ring of mirrors used in Desert Treasure. *'The Chest' In a large tent in the south area of town there is a chest containing Rasolo's Gilded Cross. Extra Features Dust Devils: Dust Devils are Slayer monsters that have a combat level of 93. They require 65 Slayer and a Facemask or a Slayer helmet to kill. They are located down a well, east of the Bandit camp. Jaldraocht Pyramid: The final Pyramid from the Desert Treasure Quest. After going through the labyrinth within, players are able to switch between normal and Ancient Magicks. It is located south of the city. Training The bandits in the camp will attack anyone wearing an item of either Saradomin or Zamorak. This makes the camp a highly popular training spot as it will keep the residents attacking players with no tolerance. You can also just attack one of the bandits, and the rest of the bandits nearby will attack you. This will wear out once you kill all nearby bandits. This makes the area regularly crowded and many high-levelled players train their combat stats to 99 fighting bandits. For melee, you need a fast weapon such as an Abyssal Whip for training Attack or Defence while when training Strength using a Dragon Scimitar or a Dragon Longsword if you haven't completed Monkey Madness. For healing several methods are commonly used, such as Guthan's armour, Saradomin Godsword, Bunyip or Food. You can un-note your food in the local general store, by bringing money and noted food (commonly Tuna). A God cape or God armour, mainly platelegs are commonly used to make the bandits non-tolerant towards the player, helping gain 60,000 or more experience an hour for combat levels 100 or more. It is a great way to level in any combat skill. Trivia *According to the [[:File:DeviousMUD Map.jpg|map of DeviousMUD (the forerunner to RuneScape)]], the Bandit Camp was originally to be called "Nomad Camp". fi:Bandit Camp (Kharidian Desert) Category:Locations Category:Kharidian Desert